1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves an optical disk player especially involves an optical disk player that transports the optical disk inserted from the insertion inlet to the playing position via a delivery roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing optical disk player, when the optical disk gets to the playing position, the whole optical disk is entirely contained in the player, and the status of the optical disk being played can not be seen from the outside. Especially for that kind of optical disk players which transports the optical disk to the playing position via a delivery roll, for the internal structure is complicated, the shell of the optical disk player can not be made less than the outer diameter of the optical disk. For example, a Japanese patent application with the publication number of 2008-135106 (P2008-135106A) disclosed such an optical disk playing device.